1. Field to Which Invention Relates
The invention relates to a tool, more particularly a tool for bending pipes, rods, bands or girders, comprising a pressing part adapted to slide with the use of a thrust rod, and one or more counter pressing parts adapted to be fixed on the tongs. For the sake of simplicity, the novel tool is in the following specification referred to as a tongs.
2. The Prior Art
Tongs of this type all comprise toothed thrust rods, something which leads to a series of disadvantages. In the case of such prior art tongs the thrust rod can only be advanced in steps, the length of the steps corresponding to the pitch of the individual teeth. Furthermore they have the disadvantage that on moving out the thrust rod also a number of the laterally projecting teeth project from the tongs housing and if the thrust rod is rapidly withdrawn into the housing again this may injure the user. Furthermore there is the disadvantage that these teeth of the thrust rod and the corresponding teeth of the acting mechanism are subject to wear in the case of long periods of use on their front edges so that reliable operation of such tongs is not always ensured or the tongs may only operate for a relatively short time.